Passion
by Ballerina.Embers
Summary: Riku Oneshot. Riku OC, fluff/sap. It's the end of Riku's jealousy for Sora, but there is still one person everyone had forgotten. With a confession, will things get better? So much damage has been endured, but maybe all they need is a push from Sora.


"_You like him." A blue-eyed boy whispered, making the raven-haired girl jump and turn around, seeing Sora's wide grin._

_He had spotted her by the waterfall, admiring him from a distance. In fact, Sora was just on his way to meet with Riku on the smaller island. She didn't show signs of looking away until the brunette came along._

_There was a look of shock, and her bright blue eyes went from surprised to pleading._

"_Don't tell Riku. Please, don't tell him anything."_

"_I won't… but you should tell him about…"_

"_No." Her voice was strong and bold, her eyes narrowed into seriousness. "He can never know."_

"_Mizu… Why?"_

"_He'll never return… similar feelings." Sora opened his mouth to speak, but she pressed on. "Don't start with me, I've tried. He won't accept me. He hates me. To tell him about what I feel, he'd more than likely just use it against me."_

_She briefly looked over her shoulder to look at him. It was clear the pain through her eyes. It discouraged the young boy._

"_You don't know that…"_

"_You're so naïve… You don't understand the complexities of some things in the world. There are some things you can't just… take. You have to take so much into consideration, and even more, you have to learn to live with disappointments."_

"_You can still try…"_

"_I'm not risking myself, not for Riku's amusement."_

"_He's not a bad…"_

"…_person. I know. I just can't have him know. It would change everything…"_

"_You'll never know if you don't try…"_

"…_Shut up! What do you know?!" She turned and ran by Sora, bumping shoulder briefly before she dashed back to her home. Sora didn't notice it, but her eyes were heavy with tears._

He didn't get to see her after that. He and many others disappeared after the Destiny Islands was engulfed in the darkness. Though everyone had separated from one another, Mizu never lost sight of the person she cherished the most…

Years flew by, and very much happened. Some days, he felt eyes watching him closely. Most days, he expected an attack. Sometimes, he would just go into a fit of uproars because of the paranoia. Now, he's become accustomed to it.

Even now, Mizu watched him from the shadows. Only, she was soon to be discovered. In the same place she was last discovered, too.

"W--We're back."

"You're home." Kairi held out her hand for Sora to take. They both smiled at one another, so happy for their reunion. Gladly, he placed his hand in hers; the only thing in their way was the oxygen they breathed and the homemade "ornament" Kairi previously gave him.

The trio was together once again. Sora, Riku and Kairi.

Little did they realize the onlooker not too far from where they were.

An impassive blue eye stared at the scene with a sense of dullness. It was touching, to be reunited with friends. There was warmth slowly brewing in her body, though she didn't realize it. The sun was rising, and it almost hurt. Almost.

She smiled, but it soon faded.

Sora stood up, and so did the others.

"It's been for**ever** since I've been here!" Sora began, looking around at the island. Everything was in place, exactly where they were before it had been cast into darkness.

"Now, everyone's back."

The black-cloaked figure standing beside the waterfall scoffed as this came to ear. What does Kairi know? Placing a gloved hand over their chest, the dark figure felt a pang. Like a stab. The figure sneered in the darkness of the hood.

"Yes, everyone's together _now_." The loud voice came, tearing their attention away from the world and focused on the cloaked-being.

"The Organization?!" Sora assumed, and the figure shook its head.

"Still jumping to conclusions, as always." The figure whispered, approaching the group. Kairi was cautious, but wasn't at all frightened or on guard, unlike the others.

"It's expected, I guess." The loud voice tuned down to become calm and tame.

"What do you want?" Riku spoke, and The King looked up at his friend wearily.

The figure looked at Riku, not being able to speak. Instead, the figure froze, though it was unsure if it was from fear, or something else. The hood lowered, realizing that the sun was threatening to give their face away.

"Your Majesty…"

All went silent, and they looked at King Mickey in question. He laughed nervously, walking over to the hooded one.

"I suppose this is my good bye."

"What?!" Various gasps were heard and the hooded being stayed quiet, letting Mickey explain the whole ordeal.

"I promised to help Riku, but now… she needs my help." Mickey looked up to look into the darkness of the hood, and nervously, a gloved hand pulled the hood farther down. Clearly, _she_ didn't want to be identified.

"When will we see you again?" Riku asked. Soon, Sora pitched in his question.

"Who is she?"

Silence, and the hooded figure was unfazed. Mickey looked up at her again, hesitant. She shook her head abruptly, and it was clear that Mickey could not give up that information.

"I'm sorry, I promised not to tell."

"Then how can we trust her?"

"How can we make sure you'll be alright?"

There was a long silence, and Mickey gave a worried expression. The hooded girl gripped her hands tightly, the gloves made a noise as she did this. Then, there was a thought… She almost regretted thinking of it.

"If she can beat me, then she's worthy."

"Riku…" Sora started, but was abruptly silenced.

"He and I, we've been a duo for a long time… so, if she defeats me, she's worthy. Isn't she?"

"I don't think it's necessary—"

"It's fine." She abruptly said. Mickey looked to her, almost asking if she really wanted to, but he knew very well… He knew very well that this was something she wanted. Who knows, maybe they would be a draw.

"I would want nothing more than to take you down." Her voice became vicious and sharp.

Riku's calm expression changed when his dazzling eyes narrowed. The hooded one shivered. She couldn't remember the last time he looked at her with all his attention. She didn't think there was a time where he was so critically focused on her.

"Prepare to lose it all." He said.

"Oh, but what is there left to lose?" The being countered, and Sora and Kairi stepped back as the two brought out their swords.

Without wasting time, they lunged forward and clashed briefly, before the leaped back and leapt forward again. Repeatedly, their blade clashed with the intensions to harm the other.

Riku was trying, he really was. It was very difficult, though. It was almost as if she knew his strategy…

"I'm not scared." She said, leaning in after their blades clashed at one another.

"I'm stronger, I have improved."

"… Improved?" Riku found the wording odd, but went in for another strike after abruptly parting from one another.

"You wanted to take control of the darkness, but that was your fatal mistake. That makes _you_ weaker!" This time, she was the one lashing out at him, and she actually made him lose balance. That moment was short-lived, of course.

"You were in limbo for a while." She continued. "I actually worried for you, only for a second, though."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm better than you!" She said, as if it were obvious. "I achieved something _you_ couldn't." Riku braced for a sudden impact, and he was inches away from the girls face. He could just barely make out an eye, haunting blue. Almost like… a spring rain. He looked for the other eye, but could see it was concealed by something.

"I am darkness and light, perfectly balanced. Unlike you, I've mastered the dark."

"You know, I used to think the same thing." Riku laughed, glaring into that familiar eye… The girl laughed as well.

"I know that. I've watched you, even before the beginning."

It caught him off guard long enough to push him back, and he could feel the water lapping against his ankles, seeping into his shoes. They were at a stalemate now.

"Not afraid of the darkness…" She mocked, and he tried to push her back. Their foreheads met and he was beginning to prevail over her.

"And you're not afraid of the darkness?" He sneered.

She took several steps back, still in battle position. They stood, waiting for the other to move. Of course, they showed no sign of slowing down.

"I am. I'm afraid of a lot of things, but at least I can admit it. That beings said, it further proves I'm better than you."

Bringing up her sword, she charged. The ones listening in on this were very confused. All but Mickey, that is. Sora and Kairi looked at one another, trying to decipher what they were hearing and seeing. It was almost like they were arguing… It almost reminded them of…

"That's it!" Riku shouted, taking his sword and thrashing it to hers, suddenly propelling her into being off balance and forcing her to fall to a knee.

"… Is that all you got?"

She suddenly got up and came to him with fury and rage. They came to a hold again, and she stared into his eyes once again. There was another critical moment…

"No… not yet…" She growled. "I'm not losing. Not to you. This isn't just about me…"

"Then what!" He shouted, his blade over powering her and kinked her hood, suddenly cutting it, revealing black hair.

She didn't answer him, she only turn and swiftly came to King Mickey's side. A hand covered her face, which was almost exposed, except the fact that her hood was ruined. All were quiet and anxious.

"I'm done. Let's go." She said, suddenly seeming urgent. "I'm not risking it, not for Riku's amusement."

Riku heard this, suddenly becoming all the more confused. Though, something clicked in Sora's mind. It was the fatal mistake of saying too much.

"Are you sure? People change…" The King said, and the hooded girl used her free hand to open a dark portal.

"I'm sure. There's nothing for me here."

"Wait!" The raven head dared not to turn her head. "I know you!" Sora began to advance towards the un-hooded girl, and she abruptly pushed The King into the portal and went in. He reached, and went in before it completely closed behind him.

"Wait!" Sora was in a familiar place… Of course, how could Sora forget? It was a pathway to the World That Never Was. Well, that place doesn't exist anymore really, but it didn't stop Sora from asking…

"What are you all doing at a place like this?"

"Reconstruction." The King stated, his back now turned to the Keyblade Wielder.

"You're rebuilding… that place?"

"Not rebuilding, just making up something from scratch." The girl with black hair stated, though she did not turn. "The King is going to help me… make a world I belong in. I think I'll call it… Euphoria."

"Why?" Sora asked, persisting further. He came closer to her, trying to welcome her to his world. "Your home has always been the Destiny Islands."

"No, it hasn't. It wasn't my home… I was just a guest in your world."

Mickey looked up at the girl, and she nodded. He walked ahead to the other side, leaving her to talk with the younger boy.

"Mizu… Stay with us. It'll be like the good old days—"

"—I hated those days. I was such a foolish person. To think I could ever make the trio become a quad. Kairi didn't even notice I wasn't there. _Kairi_, Sora. Just accept it like I have; I was an accident."

"Then stay for Riku."

"Riku!?" Mizu turned and glared into Sora's deep blue eyes. "He's been trying to free himself from the darkness for so long, and I was foolish enough to follow him."

She removed the black cloth that was wrapped to hide her other eye. Revealing it, he was shocked to see the eye of a heartless. Her other eye had remained unchanged… Rage softened into sorrow, and the pain was beginning to show again.

"I did what my heart wanted me to, I followed him. Look what happened to me?" She gripped the black wrappings tightly. "I lost sight of who I was… I was stupid to think Riku could've been my light… You know, reality is such a horrible thing… Maybe, when I create my world, I could bend reality to my own will."

Sora couldn't find words. Mizu took another breath in and sighed. She looked down at her feet.

"I could probably make my own friends… Make my own light. It may be hard…"

"You'll never know if you don't try. Why can't you just tell him?"

"How would I tell him?" She spat. "How would I explain to him that I've been watching him for years, and protected him in ways he wasn't aware of? That would only make me appear weird and creepy. Look at me, I'm pale and I'm deformed… I have a lot of reasons why I chose to leave things unsaid."

There was a long silence, and Mizu's suffering was beginning to show, bringing pain to Sora's heart. All this time, she'd been protecting him. All this time she'd been hiding away in the dark, and trying to help.

In the distance behind Mizu, Sora witnessed a portal being made. Though, who came out of the portal made him come up with an idea. As Mizu stared down at her shoes, Sora tried to keep her attention long enough so that she wouldn't turn around. If things worked out the way he hoped, maybe they could fix things before it was too late.

"Let me get this straight, _**Mizu**_… So, you've been watching over Riku, even before I found you spying on him that one night?" She looked at him and narrowed her eyes. He placed his hands behind his head leisurely. "You won't tell him you like him because…" A certain silver-haired teenager stopped at these words, mere feet away from Mizu.

"We've had this conversation before… I already told you, he doesn't like me like that, which is just fine."

"If it's just fine, that doesn't explain why you're leaving…"

"It's because… it's best if I don't involve myself with him." Mizu came to lower her head again. "I'm only hurting myself. He and I can't be like you and Kairi… It's just a dream that'll never come true."

Sora blushed at the reference, but pushed on.

"Why… him?" Sora asked, making her cheeks go red. She shrugged her shoulders and tried to keep her fidgeting arms at her side. Momentary silence, before she released her pent up breath.

"I adore the way he… carries himself." She paused, bringing her hand up to her chin and beginning to go into deeper thoughts. "I wish he understood how much I helped, how much I value him. Every mountain was scaled for him… I don't think he'd ever understand the light I see him in… I just hope, who ever will be his light will be someone like Kairi. Obviously, she's the brightest light there is."

There was a long silence, and Riku lowered his gaze to the floor, trying to register everything he heard. It was a big confession. He couldn't believe it was her who was watching him all this time.

"Kairi's so lucky to have you and Riku." Mizu took a deep breath. "I have a feeling, this calm will last a while for you. I just hope things go well. I can't help but feel that something will go wrong if I'm not around, though."

"Well, I think my work is done here." Sora said abruptly, walking around Mizu. She appeared dumbfounded.

"What?"

"Well, you and Riku will be talking over a few things for a while. I'll go tell King Mickey to cancel the work on the new world."

"Riku… Sora—wait—" Mizu choked at the mentioning of him, and as her eyes followed Sora, she was stunned at the sight of the very person she was talking about. Paralyzed in fear, Mizu struggled to breath and prepared for the worst.

Riku's eyes didn't meet hers.

"Mizu." He said her name, for the first time in a very long time. Mizu felt something crumbling inside her. Was it her heart? Riku was going to… reject her, no doubt.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." He said, making her suddenly tie her wrapping back on over her eye in a hurry. "I… had no idea. All this time, and you've given everything for me…"

"Don't—Riku…"

"Don't leave, Mizu…" She was in mid-way of finishing her wrappings before he stopped her and pulled her hands away, taking off the black wrappings. He looked into both of her eyes, slightly taken back by the bright yellow eye. He brought her face closer, close enough that she could feel his ghost-like breath upon her.

"You've been in the dark so long…"

"I know—I only brought it upon myself—…" She babbled, looking away from his eyes. He took both of his hands and placed one on each side of her face, trying to keep her attention.

"You did this because of me…"

"No, really, I'm getting better—"

"You're going to stay with me until you really **are** better… Okay?"

"… Okay…" She said softly, succumbing to his will the instant she looked into his eyes.

He gently took her into his arms, holding her with care, but firmly. She was able to look over Riku's shoulder, and in the distance, she spotted Sora and The King. They were staring. Mizu's face burned angrily with embarrassment, and she lowered her face until it was buried into his shoulder, perfectly hidden.

"Um… They're…"

"Oh—" Riku suddenly released the other teen, and she flushed horribly. "—right. Sorry."

"Tell… them… to… stop… laughing…!"


End file.
